Letting Go
by poegrrll
Summary: It's Jubilee's wedding & someone has to let her go.


Letting go

Disclaimer: Logan, Jubilee and the rest of the X-men & the childeren of the X-Men do not belong to me. They are the property of Marvel & 20th Century Fox Films!

Summary: It's the day of Jubilee's wedding & Logan has figured it out too late that he loves her.

Feedback is appreciated and if you want to put it somewhere just ask me first!!

The day of yer weddin and what am I doin? I'm in a bar drinkin to put the hurt away. The jukebox is playin a soft tune called "Don't Take The Girl" aw man this song couldn't come at a worst time then this? I lower my head so that noone can see my tears. I don't remember a lot of things about my past but memories of you are bright just like yer smile is. I remember at age 12 how I taught how to drive even though I got chewed out by Summers. Another memory came you were 16 at yer sweet 16 birthday when I slow danced with ya as ya sighed in my arms first time I didn't hear ya blabbering off at a million miles at an hour. So beautiful in my arms so content. Never thought you'd marry someone.

Well ya married him today. I'll never forget a young woman at age 18 coming from college during spring break with a happy look in yer eyes, a guy on yer arm and an engagement ring on yer finger. Do you remember how coldly I acted towards ya? I never meant to darlin just couldn't let ya know how much you meant to me. The kid actually grew on me. Yeah I know I grew soft on Ryan. I knew he'd take care of ya. I took him to a couple of bars a couple of times that's' where he got that black eye. But I bet ya knew that didn't ya? He's a real scraper! The kid took it like a champ.

He'll make a great husband darlin unlike me and you'll make him a great wife. The two of you remind me a lot of us. Two of a kind. Ya were always so beautiful to me darlin. Sorry if I never told ya. Should have but never had the courage. I knew even at age 13 I had found a partner a best friend I just never thought I'd fall in love with you.

"Yeah Harry give me another one would cha?" Good old Harry he just smiles at cha never says anything just keeps im comin.

He knew what's goin on here he always did. Sometimes I think he's a psychic himself. I can remember that one night that I got so drunk I couldn't even find my legs underneath me because of some stupid reason or another. You were the one he called up to take me home because he was terrified if anyone got close to me I'd punch their lights out. Home! I never thought I'd like that word. Responsibility but it's really a nice word. Home. Anywhere you are is home to me.

I can remember that you took me into my room and took off my boots as I dragged ya into my arms and into bed. Ya never left me that night. I'll never forget waking up the next morning and looking at yer peaceful body snoring lightly. You were never afraid of me even at my worst times. I touched yer face lightly brushing yer hair off of yer face. You woke us, looked at me smiled then cuddled even closer. I fell in love with ya at that moment.

Jeanie's voice interrupted my thoughts **Logan? Are you coming to the reception? She's trying not to act concerned but she asked me to find you.** Oh crap the reception! I promised you! I paid the tab as I got on the old hog and revved it up. The motor roared to life as I rolled to the mansion.

There were several cars oh who was I kiddin there's a hell of a lot of cars in the driveway. I gotta say one thing about Chuck. When he puts on a weddin he puts on the dog. I get off the Harley as I see a cigarette burning on the back porch. It was Gambit he was alone. Thank God. He smiled at me when he saw who it was. That Cajun charm intact. "She be waitin for you hommee. Glad to see that you made it."

He was the only one to know my secret & when ya announced yer engagement him & I went on a drinking binge. I ain't ever cried in front of another man but that night…well that was a little different. He sat beside me letting me cry into my beer and then he picked up the pieces. I patted him on the back as I went into the ballroom as I heard him say "Ya gonna let her go Mon ami?"

I turned to him and smiled ruefully trying not to choke on my words "Yeah I'm gonna let her go." He smiled at me then said quietly "good luck." I turned to the ballroom and saw the decorations and smiled. I saw you two cutting the cake laughing & shoving it into each other's faces. Sighing I went out to the back porch and lit up a stogie. I sniffed a familiar scent of bubblegum vanillia lilac & lavender. A scent that is uniquely yours. My back is turned but my heart is pounding in my ears as you put yer small delicate hand on my shoulder "Hey darlin." You laugh that impish giggle of yours "Didn't think you'd make it Wolvie."

Ya held my hand & the moment shocked & yet delighted me to no end made me forget that yer no longer mine. You were never mine it made me forget that you were married..made me want to kidnap ya and never let you go. But I made a promise to myself no degrading scenes no last minute kisses no really melodramatic I love yous instead I turned to you & hugged ya tight. "Me? Nah wouldn't miss this for the world."

We stood there silent looking at each other for a few seconds then the moment passed as it often did when we were together and we hugged again. "You look good darlin." Ya gave me a smirk at the comment and hit my arm "Good? I look great!" You twirled around as yer veil covered ya. The white of yer throat begged to be caught my canines pressing tiny kisses all over it but I kept it in check remembering my promise.

"The Dance" by Garth Brooks boomed out of the speakers as you grabbed me by the hand & walked me to the dance floor. I saw Ryan looking at you & saw how much he loved you as I put my arms around you cherishing every moment that I had you in them. Smelling ya pulling every part of you into my pores holding onto ya tightly and just relaxed.

Ya heaved a heavy sigh as ya relaxed in my arms nothing in this world mattered me you we were the only things that existed. After the song I had to let ya go I stared at you & whispered "I love ya Jubes." Ya smiled at me & said "I love you too Wolvie." Then hugged me tightly before returning to yer husband as I went over to you two & petted him on the back & said almost joking "Take care of my little girl bub and if I hear yer mistreating her you'll have to deal with me." You two laughed. A few hours after yer weddin you went onto yer honeymoon & yer new life. Jeanie tried to talk to me about my feelins but I went out to the garage put my duffle bag on the back of my bike. Time heals all wounds & hopefully this pain will lessen. I have to think that. I looked back to the mansion as I pushed the Harley out of the garage and remembered that one night. I saw you in yer window when I left after Magneto took the metal out of my body. You tried to look strong but I knew you were hurting so was I. I meant more when I said in that letter that I'll miss you more then you'll ever know. What I meant to say was I love you!

The End


End file.
